A una llamada de distancia
by LitlBird
Summary: Después del ataque del Mandarín, Tony debe reunir todo su valor y coraje para idear un plan y enfrentarse a él; o ese era el plan
El fino cristal de la cabina telefónica apenas servía para mantener a raya el frío invernal. En el exterior, la nieve empezaba a acumularse a gran velocidad y no parecía que la nevada fuera a remitir en mucho tiempo. Tony permaneció dentro de la cabina intentando decidir qué hacer a continuación. Le hubiera gustado hablar con Pepper, asegurarle personalmente que se encontraba bien, pero aquel mensaje era mejor que nada. Además, no sabía si sería capaz de hacer frente a su tono de preocupación; no en aquel momento, al menos. Lo que debía hacer era ponerse en marcha, aunque tampoco sabía en qué dirección. El traje vacío descansaba apoyado en la puerta de la cabina. Quizás podría decirle a Jarvis que... Sus músculos se tensaron. No, no podía. No podía decirle a Jarvis que buscara el hotel más cercano, ni podía decirle a Jarvis que calculara cuánto tardaría la nevada en desaparecer, ni siquiera podía decirle a Jarvis que le mantuviera en calor. No podía porque Jarvis no estaba. Era muy simple: el traje estaba averiado. Tendría que buscar algún lugar donde repararlo y tendría que hacerlo solo. Por primera vez desde que aterrizó, Tony sintió pánico. No el pánico que sentía al despertar de sus pesadillas o el que sintió al atravesar aquel agujero espacial en Nueva York; el pánico más simple que existía: estaba solo ante lo desconocido. De repente pareció como si toda la cabina empezara a girar sobre sí misma. Se dirigió hacia la puerta para intentar respirar aire puro pero la sola visión del traje vacío le hizo pararse en seco. _¿Qué voy a hacer?_ Miró a todos lados tratando de encontrar otra salida, una señal, algo. Pero no había nada, nada salvo el teléfono. _¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?_ La pregunta se repetía con fuerza en su interior. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a respirar profundamente y a afrontar la situación como afrontaba las cosas en el taller: con lógica. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué _podía_ hacer? ¿Dónde estaba? En una cabina. ¿Qué se hacía en las cabinas? Llamar por teléfono. La idea en sí misma era absurda teniendo en cuenta que lo que debía hacer era salir de allí, pero quizás sí le iría bien hablar con alguien. ¿Qué era lo que siempre decía Pepper sobre compartir? Daba lo mismo, llamar a alguien era una solución como otra cualquiera. Quizás así la cabina dejaría de dar vueltas o la nieve pararía o ambas cosas. Tony abrió los ojos y descolgó el auricular. ¿Pero a quién llamar? A Pepper no, desde luego, no después de haberle asegurado que estaba bien. ¿Rhodey? No, no creía ser capaz de explicar el motivo de su llamada y tampoco quería preocuparle sin motivo. ¿Entonces a quién? ¿A quién más conocía? ¿En quién más confiaba? Estuvo a punto de desechar la idea cuando se le ocurrió. La única persona que había vivido lo suficiente como para entender su situación. La persona que escucharía lo que fuera sin juzgar ni hacer preguntas. La única que acudía a su mente ante la mención de la palabra confianza. Tony se quedó mirando los números del teclado. ¿Lo haría? ¿Le llamaría? Una parte de él encontraba toda aquella situación absurda pero la idea ya estaba en su cabeza; y más importante, su voz. Sabía que debía ponerse en marcha. Sabía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y el dinero. Pero necesitaba... quería... Metió más monedas en la cabina y pulsó los números casi sin pensar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si estaría en casa. Aquella llamada era absurda, infantil, pero necesitaba oír su voz. Una sola vez. Luego colgaría y lamentaría haber tirado el dinero de esa forma pero hasta entonces... _Una vez_. Esperó con impaciencia mientras en el exterior la nieve se iba acumulando cada vez más. Un tono. Dos tonos. Tres tonos. Su corazón latía con fuerza contra sus sienes. Al cuarto tono descolgó.

\- _¿Diga?_ \- las piernas de Tony temblaron. Aquello había sido un error- _¿Quién es?_

\- _Soy yo, no cuelgues_ \- la voz le falló antes de poder decir nada más.

\- _¡Tony!_ \- ruido de un cubierto cayendo, una silla arrastrándose contra el suelo; el Capitán se había levantado de la mesa y paseaba de un lado a otro- _¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?_

\- _Por favor, dime que no he interrumpido tu cena._

\- _¿Dónde estás?_ \- repitió Steve con urgencia- _He visto las noticias, pensé que habías..._

\- _No digas "muerto"_ \- Tony cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a respirar hondo- _Es una larga historia, pero estoy vivo_ \- no quería decir que estaba bien, no podía mentirle- _Sólo llamaba para..._

\- _Dime dónde estás_ \- cortó Steve. Por el sonido de fondo daba la impresión de que estaba preparándose para salir- _Iré lo más rápido que pueda._

\- _No_ \- Tony volvió a abrir los ojos y agarró con más fuerza el auricular- _No quiero que vengas, es peligroso. No hagas preguntas, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo...-_ ¿sólo qué? ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Por qué le había llamado en primer lugar? ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas que conocía le había elegido a él? ¿Porque era el héroe de su infancia? ¿Porque probablemente también sufría de estrés post-traumático y podría entenderle? ¿Porque era uno de los pocos teléfonos que de verdad se había molestado en memorizar en caso de urgencia? _Porque sabe escuchar_. No le había llamado porque necesitara sus habilidades de combate, ni porque fuera la única persona lo suficientemente tozuda como para ir andando si hacía falta hasta donde quiera que estuviese para rescatarle. Le había llamado porque necesitaba hablar, sobre cualquier cosa, pero con un amigo. No había llamado al Capitán América, había llamado a Steve Rogers- _Sólo háblame. Por favor_ \- Steve permaneció en silencio. Si había notado o no algo de la ansiedad que sentía, Tony no sabría decirlo. Finalmente se oyó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea y el sonido de una puerta cerrándose.

\- _De acuerdo. ¿De qué quieres hablar?_ \- la cautela había sustituido a la urgencia en su voz. Aún podía oírle caminar pero el ritmo de las pisadas había descendido; el Capitán paseaba por el salón, probablemente con una mano apoyada en la cadera como hacía cuando estaba preocupado por algo. Imaginar a Steve mientras hablaba le ayudaba a distraerse, a respirar, no lo sabía, pero le ayudaba.

\- _De lo que sea_ \- Tony se humedeció los labios. Casi podía verle caminando hacia la ventana, mirando a través de las luces de la ciudad, preguntándose si...- _¿Cenabas?_

\- _Estaba empezando, sí_ \- ahora miraba a la mesa, al plato intacto, probablemente a la silla que había tirado sin querer al levantarse.

\- _¿Qué cenabas?_

\- _Cordero con patatas asadas_ \- lentamente el tono despreocupado iba ganando a la cautela; Steve trataba de sonar tranquilo y despreocupado, como si aquello fuera una llamada de teléfono normal y corriente. Sin terroristas, sin misiones, sin problemas; una conversación como otra cualquiera. De repente todo el cariño que Tony sentía por el Capitán se multiplicó por diez- _He intentado copiar la receta de mi madre pero no me ha salido igual. Creo que falta más mantequilla._

\- _O más amor maternal_ \- Steve soltó una risita, breve pero sincera, y por primera vez Tony notó el oxígeno entrando en sus pulmones _\- No sabía que cocinaras_.

\- _La verdad es que empecé hace poco. Aún me queda mucho por aprender._

\- _¿Estás solo?_ \- una pequeña pausa antes de contestar.

\- _Sí_ \- Tony apoyó la cabeza en el cristal de la cabina; por supuesto que Steve estaba solo en Navidad- _Pero Clint y Natasha dijeron que se pasarían más tarde_ \- añadió con rapidez, y algo en su tono de disculpa hizo que a Tony se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

\- _Dios mío, Steve..._

\- _No es para tanto._

\- _No, ¿sabes qué? No pienso permitir que vuelvas a estar solo en fechas como estas. El año que viene celebrarás la Navidad con Pepper y conmigo._

\- _Tony..._

\- _Sin excusas. Asaremos un pavo y decoraremos todo con guirnaldas y haremos nubes en la chimenea y serviremos champán y dulces y todas esas cosas que hacen en las películas._

\- _De verdad, no hace falta que..._

\- _Prométemelo_ \- Tony volvió a cerrar los ojos. No había sonado a petición, había sonado a súplica. No quería una simple promesa, quería un compromiso; la certeza de saber que vería al Capitán como mínimo al año siguiente. Necesitaba creer que viviría lo suficiente como para celebrar otra Navidad- _Steve, prométeme... prométeme que el año que viene celebraremos la Navidad juntos. Por favor_ \- hubo un momento de silencio en el que Tony fue apenas consciente de que aguantaba la respiración.

\- _Te lo prometo_ \- Tony suspiró y volvió a recostarse contra el cristal de la cabina. Fuera seguía nevando, pero eso ya daba igual. El traje seguía vacío, pero poco importaba. La cabina hacía tiempo que había dejado de dar vueltas y Steve y él se verían al año siguiente para celebrar la Navidad; ya nada podía salir mal- _¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya a...?_

\- _No. No, esperas visita, aunque no creo que esos dos vayan a aparecer. Además, estoy mejor_ \- aquello podía ser tomado como una verdad a medias, pero Steve pareció relajarse- _Gracias._

\- _No hay de qué._ _Si necesitas algo, llámame, ¿de acuerdo?_

\- _De acuerdo. Feliz Navidad, Steve._

\- _Feliz Navidad, Tony. Y recuerda que_ \- nada más pronunciar aquellas palabras un pitido procedente del teléfono le indicó que su tiempo había acabado y nunca supo qué era lo que quería que recordara.


End file.
